Remote test telephone line access systems are well known in the art. One of the problems with prior art remote test telephone line access systems, however, is being able to test the telephone line, either through monitor access or split access, without causing disturbances to other customers on the line. Such disturbances, which can occur when the conventional test set is inserted into the line for the remote test of the line, are not only annoying, but in the case of digital remote test access systems, can introduce undesired significant bit error on the accessed telephone line. In an effort to avoid these problems, special test sets have been built dedicated to a particular remote test access system. Such an arrangement, however, is costly, and does not enable telephone companies to take advantage of already existing, conventional test sets which are commercially available at considerably less cost than required to build a new dedicated test set. Such conventional prior art test test arrangements are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,047,841; 3,912,884; 4,538,033; 4,489,220; 4,562,313; 3,845,247; 3,870,836; 3,928,803; 4,054,760; 3,821,495; 3,769,454; 3,549,816; 3,363,064; 3,084,231; and 3,872,266. None of these prior art arrangements, however, utilize a variable delay to delay the test signal for enabling an errorless match between any of a plurality of different test sets and the accessed telephone line to permit errorless testing nor do they controllably make the delay between the test path equivalent to the delay of the normal signal path. Thus, if different prior art test sets having different associated delays are inserted into a given telephone line errors will be introduced due to the resultant interruptions in the timing on the telephone line. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.